The proposed work will help to assess malocclusions in the buccal segments that are related to other than pressure habits. Additionally, a contribution will be made to a better understanding of the role played by the condyle in late mandibular growth and hopefully, some information on the potential plasticity of the condyle in relation to function. This should contribute to the clinicians ability to make a differential diagnosis when attempting to alter the facial profile. Computerization and digitization of data should contribute to the use of more sophisticated analysis and the handling of greater masses of data.